


Мелочи

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: Из мелочей можно выстроить многое.





	Мелочи

Из мелочей можно выстроить многое. Пресловутое мнение и нечто большее — доверие, привязанности или все то же хорошее отношение. Навроде того, что Пэйт питал к Крейтону. 

О доверии и привязанностях Пэйт думал редко — куда приятнее считать себя скалой: неуязвимой, монолитной, которую не способны поколебать хищные валы темного океана. Но Пэйт имел достаточно выдержки, чтобы хоть самому себе не заявлять, мол, не испытывал подобного никогда и ни к кому. Если уж лгать, то красиво, а не откровенно и в лоб.

Ведь скажи он: "Не привязался", как в стороне непременно возникнет светлый силуэт Лисии. И Пэйт прекрасно знал, что сорвется с места, догонит, чтобы... да просто так. Чтобы положить руку на плечо и крепко обнять, почувствовать на пару мгновений странную, приятную радость — удивительно светлую, искреннюю. Потому что рядом она, с хитрой улыбкой, с въевшимся в одеяния слабым запахом ладана.

Они понимали: однажды наступит время, когда целого королевства станет мало двоим обманщикам — а крепкая дружба обратится в лютую ненависть, пока один не сломает хребет другому. Пока не останется тот, чьему коварству здесь самое место. Но это когда-нибудь — все изменится и сдвинется, а пока Пэйт искренне наслаждался компанией Лисии. 

Или вот Магеролд — сказать о недоверии к нему у Пэйта не хватило бы наглости. Тот хорошо знал свое дело и торговал не только ценными-и-не-очень вещами, но и информацией. Мастерски, стоит сказать, тонко, красиво, а уж сколько из нее почерпнул Пэйт... Но то, что торговец знал о Пэйте, молча берег, как некоторые приглянувшиеся вещицы. И уж не раз бывало, рядом с Магеролдом, в черте душной Цитадели, под мерный рокот кипучей лавы, Пэйт просто по-человечески высыпался, зная — никто не потревожит. Не нужно подрываться с места от каждого шороха и хватать копье, лишь бы избежать метящего в сердце или шею оружия. Если подумать, Пэйт доверял Магеролду жизнь — самое ценное, и еще ни разу не обманулся. 

Что же до Крейтона? Пэйт свыкался с ним — осторожными шагами, постоянно пробуя почву. Но то, что сейчас он сидел на берегу высыхающей запруды, без брони, о чем-то, да говорило. И явно не о полном недоверии. Крейтон же в закатанных до колен штанах неспешно бродил вперед-назад вдоль кромки воды, чуть ни по щиколотку увязая в песке и иле. 

По его бледной спине — да и не только по ней: по бокам, груди, даже по животу — тянулись старые, загрубевшие рубцы. Одни длинные и ровные, другие, наоборот, короткие и рваные, но от их вида все равно неприятно сводило изнутри. А лопатки и худые плечи когда-то полосовали с особым пристрастием. Пэйт пытался представить на месте беспорядочных борозд зияющее распоротое мясо, темную кровяную корку до поясницы — живого места не найдешь, считай, всю кожу содрали. Про шрамы Крейтон (в отличие от всего остального) рассказал без обиняков — так его оприходовали за шесть лет каторги, куда тот загремел по чужому наговору. Мелкая деталь чужой жизни, но с ней на кровавую безжалостность спутника Пэйт стал смотреть терпимее и... с пониманием? А иногда сам думал, как обозлился бы на мир, дери его несколько лет чуть не до костей. 

По отношению к Пэйту Крейтон оставался поразительно доверчив — эта мелочь подкупала тоже. Но была она, конечно, что твоя палка — о двух концах. За беспечно представленной Пэйту спиной крылось что-то недосказанное — Пэйт пытался понять, уловить намек, распутать, но пока не выходило. А как хотелось!.. Бесконечные скитания вплоть до казни, из-под которой бежал Крейтон, сделали его опасней зверя — хищным, чутким к любой, едва приметной странности, даром что носом тянуть по ветру не научился. И не понимать, почему он выказывал свое — пусть и странное, но очень лестное — расположение лишь Пэйту, было сродни изощренной издевке. Она, вкупе с упрямой молчаливостью, притягивала, бросала невольный вызов, и отступаться Пэйт не хотел. Еще одна мелочь колола изогнутой иглой, будто сшивая. 

Солнце пробивалось сквозь ветви, рассыпая светлые блики, легкий ветер ерошил листву и высокую шелестящую осоку. Жаль, живности не слышно, а то на минуту можно представить вместо мертвого обычный лес. Такой, как дома. Правда, где это «дома», Пэйт не помнил, чувствовал — от лесного покрова тянет родным, успокаивающим. 

Крейтон вдруг рванулся, так быстро, что Пэйт едва уследил за движением — чудовищная, конечно, реакция, — и вот уже вновь стоял, держа в руках трепыхающуюся рыбу. 

Пэйт невольно улыбнулся и повысил голос. 

— Признаю, был неправ. 

Как-то на днях они совершенно случайно разговорились о рыбе, всякой — демон его знает с чего да зачем. Пэйт посетовал, что рыбы, даже самой мелкой уклейки, в Дранглике, наверное, не осталось. Крейтон вскинул светлую бровь и сказал, что достанет пару штук, если Пэйт приведет его к мелкой заводи. Посмеялись, заключили пари, не серьезное, больше от пробивающегося ребяческого азарта — и вот у ног Пэйта бьется на земле выцарапанный из темного ила карась. 

Такими выходками Крейтон привносил в почти-жизнь Пэйта что-то действительно человечное, хоть и жутко неуместное в Дранглике. Еще одна маленькая неровность, за которую не выходило не цепляться. 

 

Скобля ножом чешую, Пэйт и не заметил, как начал негромко тянуть мотив давно приевшейся песни. Ну, как — песни. Слов он так ни разу и не вспомнил, как ни пытался, зато все остальное — пожалуйста. Маленькое напоминание о прошлом. Пэйт раз даже всерьез хотел попробовать себя в стихосложении — как же, песня и без слов, — но быстро забросил, ни к чему оно. А привычку мурлыкать под нос так не искоренил. Хотя бы просто потому, что делал так редко и за монотонной работой, вроде заточки копья. А много ли в Дранглике монотонной работы? Да и рыбу, будь она со своей чешуей неладна, чистишь даже не каждую неделю, не то что день. Только вот стоило к его голосу прибавиться голосу Крейтона, Пэйт вздрогнул и невольно скосился на того, замолчав. 

Крейтон, подложив под голову свернутый гамбезон, лежал рядом, прямо на траве, следы от которой по коже точно добавляли ему новых шрамов. Он, тоже прервав мелодию, открыл глаза и глянул на Пэйта.

Когда от жизни остаются лишь невнятные осколки, хранить их приходится бережно и ревностно. А едва один из них переплетается с чужим, не сразу и разберешь, рад или оскорблен, точно кто-то, не спросив, нагло потянулся к самому сокровенному.

— Откуда знаешь? — резче чем нужно спросил Пэйт, вновь принимаясь за рыбу

Крейтон беззлобно усмехнулся. 

— Песню? Ее в Мирре многие знают. Особенно воины. 

Хотелось выспросить еще, но Пэйт горделиво смолчал. Маленькая ниточка из прошлого больно натянулась, потревоженная рукой Крейтона. А тот, почувствовав или просто верно угадав, вдруг хрипловато пропел на миррском:

_Отчего дома* порог позабытый_  
Манит усталого путника вновь.  
Как же давно этот край ты покинул?  
Только назад позовет тебя кровь. 

Пэйт одними губами невольно повторил следом слова, так хорошо ложащиеся на родной мотив.

_Не устыдись же священного зова,_  
Повороти ты к родной стороне.  
Там тебя ждут у распахнутой двери  
И догорает свеча на окне. 

_Вспомни как было, как в прежнее время,_  
Мудрости древней изново коснись.  
Льни как ребенок к отеческой длани,  
Матери низко своей поклонись. 

... старое, точно клок тумана бесформенное видение: рыцарь, спасший когда-то мальчишку. Сколько уже лет прошло? Около тридцати, пожалуй. Видение, от которого веяло доверительной, отеческой силой. Душа глупо дрогнула — а если?.. Крейтон ему почти ровесник, нет, конечно нет.

_Медную чашу наполни с лихвою_  
Терпким вином, так похожим на кровь,  
И поднеси этот дар у могилы,  
Чтоб тебя пращуры приняли вновь. 

_Здесь тебе место, и как бы ни рвался_  
Из года в год снова спорить с судьбой,  
Только попросит горячее сердце  
Снова однажды вернуться домой. 

Накрывшее следом молчание затянулось надолго. Скреб нож, ладони терли о штанину, счищая чешую, тихо потрескивал разведенный костерок.

— Почему, — наконец спросил Пэйт; собирая память по кусочкам, цепляешься за что угодно, походило б на надежду, — ты сказал, что ее знают только воины? 

Крейтон ответил не сразу. 

— Многие — не «только», — повторил он, но уже не на родном. — И, уверен, не только в Мирре. 

Тонкая нить дрогнула, грозя оборваться. Но Крейтон продолжил. 

— Когда ордена собирались в походы, ее часто на стоянках тянули, — он заложил руки за голову. — Для других это просто красивые слова, для миррцев память.  
— Память? — Пэйт плеснул воды из фляги на безголовую рыбью тушку и быстро вспорол брюхо.  
— Пока линдельтские клирики не навязали свою религию, в Мирре была традиция: возвращаясь домой, подносить умершим вино. Виноградников у нас почти нет, и вино из винограда, особенно красное — большая редкость. Такой дар — знак огромного почтения. Раньше из дома уходили воины: в походы, искать найма. А возвращаясь, таким подношением просили у мертвых позволения снова быть в кругу семьи. Клирики, — Крейтон усмехнулся; как все же царапал по слуху его отвратительный акцент... — увидели в этом что-то кощунственное. Запретили — очень давно. Века два уж прошло. А песня осталась. Миррцы часто поют ее далеко от дома, — он выразительно качнул головой, — читай, традиция. 

Пэйт понимал. Навроде амулетов пиромантов. Наука, как бы ни говорили они о связи с природой, давно уже заключила всех их в стены академий, но отказаться от маленьких языческих цацек оказалось сложнее.

— Хорошо помнить прошлое, — немного помолчав, заключил Пэйт, про себя отмечая новую мелочь. 

О миррском воине, который едва уловимо, но поразительно напоминал тень рыцаря, крепко держащего у обрыва руку сорвавшегося и до смерти перепуганного мальчишки. 

— Чего ж хорошего, — хмыкнул Крейтон.  
— Ты хотя бы знаешь, откуда родом, — пожал плечами Пэйт, отбрасывая требуху и поднимаю вторую рыбу.  
— Велика радость, — бросил Крейтон, отчего-то на миррском.

Быть может, Пэйт прежде тоже полнился самоуверенностью, что исчезнувшее прошлое ему не навредит? Навредило — как бы там ни было до.

Крейтон неспешно поднялся, садясь, потянулся, неприятно прохрустев позвоночником, а после оглянулся через плечо. 

— Сидел как-то по соседству со мной один старик, — он облокотился на колени. — Странный был, конечно, но говорил, что если не нравится прошлое, всегда можно придумать новое.  
— Глупость какая, — усмехнулся Пэйт и цыкнул, уколовшись о плавник. 

Крейтон отвернул голову, глянул на запруду.

— Тебе все равно нечего терять, — пожал он плечами. — Додумай, чего не помнишь, и живи себе спокойно. Раз тебя это так волнует.  
— Я не хочу додумывать, — излишне откровенно ответил Пэйт. — Хочу точно знать, почему делаю и помню. Откуда шрамы там, куда ни разу не били, как вышло, что знаю языки и грамоту. Лишись ты памяти, не интересовало бы, кто тебе спину разодрал?

Крейтон хмыкнул, но не ответил — интересовало бы.

 

Мелочей всегда мало, но и из них можно терпеливо выстроить нечто стоящее, пусть не сразу. Пэйт спал тревожно, хоть и знал, что Крейтон следит. Звериная реакция не подведет, приблизься чужой, но не подведет и в желании вспороть горло излишне доверчивому. Он даже вскинулся, когда на лицо упала тень — Крейтон поднялся за ветками для костра. 

" _Отчего дома порог позабытый_ , — повторил Пэйт, вновь закрывая глаза, — _манит усталого путника вновь..._ ". 

Мелочи собирать муторно, но награда выходит щедрая. Во всяком случае, Пэйт теперь твердо знал, что приютил его когда-то миррец.

**Author's Note:**

> "Отчего дома..."  
> Отче – Отец – Father  
> "Father's home..." (or "ancestral home")


End file.
